Lesser Evils
Lesser Evils is an optional side quest and an achievement in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It is given to Adam Jensen by Tim Carella. Introduction After returning to Sarif Industries from the plant mission, Adam Jensen receives a page to return to his office. There he finds Tim Carella, who is in a desperate situation and needs Jensen's help. It turns out Carella is the mystery Neuropozyne thief. As he explains it, he agreed to aid Brian Tindall in stealing Neuropozyne from Sarif Industries. Now Carella wants out, but Tindall has security footage of Carella committing the thefts, and is blackmailing Carella. Carella needs Jensen's help to deal with this or he will almost definitely lose his job and face criminal charges. Primary objectives Locate Tindall's apartment building First Jensen needs to meet with this mystery Tindall to ascertain the situation. Tindall lives in the westmost apartment complex of Detroit, which is behind a closed gate. There are three ways to get in there: #Hack the gate. It has a level 2 terminal. (code is 0002). An interesting glitch associated with this gate is that you can get Explorer XP even after you have made your way through it. Carry a dumpster nearby to the gate and stack a crate on top of it. Jump on to the crate and over the gate to get 200 XP. Note: You have to keep the gate door open to exploit this glitch. Hack or unlock the door open and then try this trick. #Jump onto the rooftop from an adjacent fire escape. The cybernetic legs prosthesis upgrade is helpful here, but not required. #Stack barrels or crates to jump onto the fire escape of the building. The most straightforward way to do this is to simply stack a crate on the dumpster, and then jump up. #In the alley where there are punks (just next to the weapon shop in front of Sarif buildings), there's a ladder against the wall on your right that leads to a roof. Before the roof, you will notice a broken platform that leads to another building the other side of the alley. Jump (no augmentation needed), go to the door on top of a few stair, and from there you will go to the apartment. You will have to make your way into corridors and stairs, but it's pretty straightforward. Gain access to Tindall's apartment Once inside the complex, Jensen can try to hack any computer and check the e-mails to get the gate code. Investigate Tindall's Computer Next Jensen will find that Tindall's apartment is empty. Upon reading his e-mails, an armed junkie will arrive. You can either wait in the bathroom for him to calm down then sneak past or easily shoot him down. Then go meet Tindall near the gas station. Meet with Tindall Tindall explains that while it is true he and Carella conspired to steal Neuropozyne, it was for a good cause: Neuropozyne addiction is a common and almost guaranteed side effect of augmentation, and many poor people in Detroit simply cannot afford constant supplies of the expensive drug. Tindall explains he was giving away the Neuropozyne, not selling it on the side. Unfortunately, his philanthropy has made him dangerous enemies. Rival drug dealers upset with the competition have a problem with him, and Tindall now has to face armed junkies looking for their fix. Tindall asks for Jensen's help. Obtain the security footage from Tindall There are three ways to obtain the footage: *Jensen can accept Tindall's request and kill or knockout the two dealers in a nearby basketball court. **If you have the Reflex Booster augment, you can stand between the dealers and knock them out simultaneously. This will also prevent anyone from going hostile on your way back to Tindall. *Appease Tindall for the security footage, he is an alpha type personality. Using the social augment, you can use pheromones to convince Tindall to resolve the drug dealer problem himself. *Knockout or kill Tindall and loot the security footage. Return to Tindall This objective appears if Jensen takes out Bee-K and P-Gee. Return to Carella Once Jensen acquires the security tape, he can simply meet up with Carella near the subway station to complete this quest for a weapon mod reward. Notes * An e-mail proving Tindall's involvement with Neuropozyne's theft can be find out in a datapad lying at the bottom of a vertical air duct during the second mission of the game Back in the Saddle. * During the final quest dialogue with Tindall, if you chose to take out the drug dealers for him, Jensen can "Offer Help" to set up a new contact within Sarif to provide Tindall with Neuropozyne. However, there is no follow up to this quest, and no contact is set up as far as the player is made aware. Videos ru:Меньшее зло Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution side quests Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution achievements